Pacey The Sk8r Boi
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Pacey was a boy. Joey was a girl. Can I make it anymore obviouis? Oneshot sonfic to Sk8r Boi by Avril.


AN- Made for a challange on the Dawson's Creek Message Board at IMDB.

Challange- A fic consisting of a triangle between Pacey-Andie-Joey. The catch? Pacey chooses Andie!

* * *

**He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
**

Pacey Witter as your average guy. He had a few friends and was in love with a girl.

Joey Potter was your average girl. She was popular and had a lot of friends.

Pacey Witter was in love with Joey Potter.

**He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?**

Pacey wasn't Joey's type. He wasn't a football player or any kind of jock and they didn't hang in the same crowds.

He was a slacker. He didn't care about grades. He cared about his friends. He cared about her.

Joey was a graceful woman. She cared about her grades, working hard to make it to college.

**He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.**

Pacey had wanted to be with Joey since grade school, when she was the prettiest girl on the playground. In his opinion, she was a godess.

In Joey's opinion, Pacey Witter was perfect. His sexy smile and laid back attitude was everything she wanted.

She was just too afriad of the ridicule to speak up.

**And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

Her friend's felt he wasn't good enough for her at all. He wasn't the type you'd want to be seen with. He was a loser.

**He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.**

One day, Pacey worked up the nerve to ask her out. At lunch he strolled over to her table and cleared his throat, causing her and her friends to look up. He smilied.

''Hey Joey. I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?'' he asked.

Lost in his gaze, she didn't answer right away.

Her friends did for her.

''She's busy.'' Audrey Liddel snapped at him.

''Doing what?'' Pacey asked, directing the question towards the brunette.

''Washing her hair.'' Jen Lindley informed him.

Pacey sighed impatiently and glanced at Joey. Realizing she wasn't going to give him and answer, he walked away just as Dawson Leery walked up.

Dawson Leery was what every girl wanted. He was cute, popular and a star football player.

He wanted Joey as well.

''Hey Jo, you doing anything tonight?'' he asked.

Joey, still lost in thought over Pacey, was nudged by Jen.

''What? Oh no I'm quite free.'' she said, smiling at him.

''Cool, pick you up at seven.'' Dawson said, smiling back.

Pacey felt his heart drop.

**Five years from now, she sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone**

''Shh, quiet Alexander.'' Joey begs her nephew as she carries him around the living room. She goes into the kitchen and gets him a bottle, sitting down, and turning on the T.V.

**She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.**

Joey gasps as she reconizes the familer boy with the blue eyes from high school The same one she turned down, again and again.

**She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.**

''You've got tickets!'' Joey exclaimed at Jen over the phone.

''Duh, he's the hottest thing out here. Don't you wish you had paid him more attention in high school? I sure do. Wanna come?'' Jen asked.

''Sure.'' Joey said.

**She tags along and stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

As Joey watched Pacey sing and dance on stage, she wonders shy she ever listened to her friends. Why didn't she listen to her heart once and go out with him?

**He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamin' on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

After the show, Joey snuck back stage. She just wanted to talk to him. She spots him, leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked tired.

''Pacey Witter?'' she asked, walking over to him.

His eyes snap open as he looks at her.

''Joey Potter?'' he asked.

''Yea.'' she told him.

''How the heck are you?'' he questions.

Before she could answer, she hears someone call his name. A short, perky blonde runs over and throws her arms around Pacey, kissing him lightly. Joey feels her heart drop.

**Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tuff luck that boys mine now**

''Joey Potter meet Andie McPhee my girlfriend. Andie, this is an old friend from high school.'' Pacey says, introducing them.

''Hi.'' Andie says, holding out her hand.

''Hi.'' Joey says, shaking it.

**We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends**

''So, how long have you two been together?'' Joey asks.

''A few years.'' Andie replies.

They hear Pacey's name being called and he excuses himself.

**Too bad that you couldn't see  
See that man that boy could be**

''Isn't he amazing!'' Andie exclaims.

''He sure is.'' Joey tells her.

''Did you two ever date?'' Andie asks.

''Um, no. We weren't exactly friends, but I knew him.'' Joey tells him.

**There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside**

''How could you not have dated him? He is so amazing. When he talks it's from this pure place. He's a great song writer!'' Andie says, going on and on.

Joey justs nods her head, her heart sinking more and more.

**He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?**

''Him and I are perfect for each other.'' Andie says, as Pacey begins to walk over.

''You guys have a nice chat?'' he asks.

''You betcha.'' Andie says.

Joey sees the way he looks at her, his eyes lighting up at her smile, her laugh.

He once looked at her that way.

**We are in love, haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world**

''I'm gonna go check on your song. I'll be right back.'' Andie says, kissing his cheek lightly.

''She's nice.'' Joey offers, when Pacey turns to her.

''Why are you here Jo?'' Pacey asks.

''I wanted to see you. To see if I really blew it in high school. Did I?'' Joey asks.

''What are you saying?'' he asks.

''I wanna go out with you.'' Joey tells him.

''I'm sorry to say Jo, but you're too late. High school was years ago. I love Andie. I got over my crush on you.'' he tells her.

His name is called again and he bids her goodbye before walking away.

**I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at a studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know **

Joey blew it. She lost a man she never knew, she never let herself love. All because her friends felt he wasn't good enough for her.


End file.
